Can't Fight Faete
by hbomba
Summary: Lauren's role in the impending Fae war is cemented. Futurefic.


Title: Can't Fight Faete

Fandom: Lost Girl

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

Rating: R

Summary: Lauren's role in the impending Fae war is cemented.

Spoilers: Up to 2x14

Disclaimer: Do not own them. No harm, no foul.

Bo was frantic. She had come to the Ash to settle up for Lauren's freedom. Things had become too dangerous to trust the doctor's safety to the Ash any longer. And for that reason Bo was banging down Lauren's door at midnight.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." Her impatience was building. "Open the door."

A few moments passed before she heard the chain slide and deadbolt click. The door opened a crack. There, Lauren stood in a robe. Her bare feet curled against the carpet. This caught Bo's attention and she followed her bare legs until they disappeared beneath the robe. Easy girl, focus. She pushed her way into Lauren's quarters, "Get some things together, we're leaving."

"What? What about the Ash?"

Leave it to Lauren to be concerned about Lachlan when the world as she knows it is about to end. "Lauren, you've got to trust me. I need to get you the hell out of here."

Their eyes met and Bo could see her acceptance come into focus. Lauren nodded and headed up the stairs, Bo following close behind. Controlled and efficient, Lauren moved quickly, retrieving a duffle bag from the closet. She stripped in front of Bo, dressing hastily before stuffing the bag with clothes.

"Take everything that's important. We won't be coming back."

Lauren threw her a look that told her she was pushing the boundaries of just how far her trust would stretch. "You aren't going to tell me what is going on?" Bo remained silent as Lauren zig-zagged the room collecting papers, file folders and even a laptop before nodding to Bo. "Let's go."

Bo drove with urgency. Lauren knew something big had gone down for her to be there beside Bo as they raced down empty streets. "Bo," she whispered, barely audible over the snarl of the engine.

"We're not safe," Bo said but Lauren felt the opposite and sank down in the passenger seat.

The rest of the ride was quiet except for the roaring engine of Bo's car. She took the corner close, not bothering to slow down and sped toward the clubhouse, drifting on the gravel and dirt before coming to a stop in front of their home base.

Bo snatched Lauren's bag from the trunk and ushered her inside. At the threshold Bo called out, "Kenzi, I'm coming in!" before opening the door and passing through. Once inside, Lauren understood why Bo had warned her of their impending arrival. Kenzi had a shotgun trained on the door.

"Easy, partner," Bo took the gun from Kenzi's grip and smiled at her.

"Hey, Doc," Kenzi greeted Lauren with a voice thick with exhaustion.

"Hi." Lauren smiled at Kenzi.

"Kenz, why don't you get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

"Twist my arm," Kenzi threw up her hands and walked to her bedroom, "Goodnight!" she called, disappearing out of sight.

Bo sat at the table, Lauren sat across from her. "Bo, tell me what you did," Lauren pleaded.

"The war between the Light and Dark Fae is back on. The Morrigan is assassinating the Ash's humans and the Ash has retaliated in kind. The rules of the Blood King have apparently been thrown out the window and all bets are off."

"I don't understand, did the Ash give you permission to take me or have you kidnapped me?" Lauren furrowed her brow, obviously still worried what Lachlan would do to her.

"Relax. You're on shore leave, sailor. Nobody is going to chain you to the lab and make you work until you collapse. Never again, okay?" Bo reached out for Lauren's hand and held it, quietly letting her words sink in.

Lauren internalized this. The Ash would not have given up without some sort of deal. "Bo, what have you done?"

Bo raised Lauren's hand to her lips and whispered against it. "I did what I had to do."

"Did you kill Lachlan?"

"As much as I would have liked to in the past, I did not lay a finger on the man."

"Then what?"

Bo sighed and looked at their hands, fingers intertwined.

"Bo…?"

She sighed again. "I agreed to be Lachlan's Champion."

Lauren pulled her hand away. "Oh, Bo. What did you do?"

"I did what I had to do to make sure you were safe."

"You had no right!"

"Lauren, please…" Bo reached for her.

"Don't." Tears began to well in Lauren's eyes. "I made my peace with my station with Lachlan and I didn't ask you to save me."

"Lauren, you were going to be assassinated."

"I don't care, Bo. So you've saved me. Now I get to live to see life on Earth being snuffed out as Fae fight Fae and the Geruda feed on the pain and misfortune. And you, you're the Champion? It's you who will lead the Light into war. How could you?"

"It's my destiny."

"Well, isn't that nice for you. Did you for a second think about me. About what I would do when you're killed?"

"Nobody's dying."

"You don't know that."

"I know that I couldn't let you die."

"Then you should know that I can't watch you die." Lauren's chin quivered as she reached for Bo's cheek.

Bo sat silently, eyes alight with the seriousness of their situation.

Lauren choked back a sob. "Bo," she said again imploring her to do something, say something, anything.

With that, Bo came alive, bulldozing Lauren off her stool. She lifted Lauren off her feet and was rewarded when she wrapped her legs around Bo's waist. Arms slung around Bo's neck, Lauren buried her face in Bo' shoulder as she carried her up the stairs.

In her bedroom, they fell onto the bed. Their mouths clashed, lips pressing hard against each other. Bo hovered above Lauren, her free hand wrenching her jeans open.

Lauren's desperation fed her need for Bo. Her mouth was greedy and unfocused. She kissed Bo roughly and tore at her clothes. Bo was hungry, her eyes glowed blue before she blinked it away.

"No," Lauren whispered. "Don't hide from your hunger."

Bo kissed her again. "What if-"

"You won't hurt me." Lauren pulled her shirt over her head and sat beside Bo bared and eager.

Bo smiled slyly as Lauren pulled at her blouse. A flurry of hands and Bo was on top of Lauren grinding against her as they kissed. A moan escaped Lauren's lips as Bo sipped her chi. She was sure to only taste Lauren at first, making sure she could tolerate the drain. Lauren was unhinged, not only could she tolerate the drain but she seemed to thrive in spite of it. And for her part, Bo began gulping her chi and the hotter Bo became the more out of control she felt. She kissed Lauren hard again and her nails dug into Bo's back. Still she drank from Lauren's mouth and it wasn't until Lauren's hands began tapping on Bo's back that she relented. As their mouths parted Lauren inhaled deep, gasping for air.

Bo fell back onto the bed panting. Lauren covered her face. "My god."

Bo laughed. "I did it. I didn't drain you."

It was the culmination of all their work in the lab and in the field. It all came down to this moment, in the aftermath of Bo's feeding on her, Lauren felt like Gumby, limbs rubbery and useless. They had achieved something Bo never thought was possible. And Lauren, who had never doubted Bo's powers of restraint was a little relieved to have made it out the other side alive. It was then that she remembered that Bo was the Champion.

"Hey?" Bo reached out for Lauren.

"Don't go, Bo," Lauren whispered.

Bo tilted her head to one side and smiled. "You know I can't do that." Bo wrapped Lauren up in her arms and held her. They stayed like that for hours, drifting in and out of consciousness. When the morning came, Bo dressed in the dark. She didn't wake Lauren, even as she kissed her forehead before vanishing out the door and tiptoeing down the stairs. She crossed the living room and made a beeline for the door. No time for goodbyes, Kenzi. Goodbyes are overrated anyways. Besides, she would be back. You can't keep a good woman down, isn't that how the saying goes?

She sat in her car, the silence burning her ears. Bo turned the key and the engine roared to life again. Idling there for a moment she thought about Lauren and Kenzi. She would be back. "Destiny awaits."


End file.
